


Not Too Late to Apologize

by tiredgaykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pining, fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Lance wasn't expecting to like his class project partner, but he fell for her. Hard. Will he be able to win her back after he ruined her grade?





	Not Too Late to Apologize

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it’d be if-”

“At least a twenty,” Hunk took a deep sip of his dark roast coffee, sighing softly, “If it has anything to do with you actually trying to get her attention, it’s going to end terribly.”

Lance feigned a shocked gasp, putting a hand to his heart to act more dramatic. Keith, reaching for Hunk’s coffee, rolled his eyes. 

“Hunk’s right,” Keith said before he took a small sip, Hunk’s eyes filling with pride at his boyfriend’s praise, “After your fuck up in class, there’s no way she isn’t gonna give you the cold shoulder. You know how much her grades mean to her, Lance.”

Lance sighed, looking over his shoulder again to the table across the coffee shop. Katie Holt sat with her head buried in a book, as usual. Her olive, green turtleneck was pulled all the way up to cover her mouth, her thick glasses and mousy, brown hair covering her face. 

Lance liked a certain kind of person, his ‘type’ if you will. The girl with long, thick curls and winged eyeliner that flashed him smirks on a heated dance floor. The girl who spoke the loudest at hang outs and always had an opinion to share. The guy who came up to him in a grocery store line and told him he was gorgeous and wanted to take him out, like he was born without fear. Katie Holt wasn’t any of these people. 

Lance met her in their applied mathematics course, she’s a computer engineering major and Lance a bioastronautics major. When the teacher assigned random partners, Lance thought their project would be a breeze, Katie seemed like the person to take complete and total charge of a big class assignment. Instead, Lance had been met with two and a half weeks of nonstop texts telling him  to get his shit together, and actually meeting up to work on the project together. 

Lance wasn’t sure when it happened. Maybe when they stopped by Katie’s favorite bookstore and spent three hours reading and laughing together. It could’ve been when they shared their favorite bands with each other, something Lance hadn’t done with another person before. Or when Katie had fallen asleep on his shoulder after a long night before the project was due. But he fell for her. Hard. Harder than he had for any other person before. Lance had just a week ago been planning how to ask her out for real. 

Then the fateful day came when the project had been due, and Lance had made the biggest mistake. Forgetting the USB with their whole presentation on it. The memory of Katie’s face falling when he told her and then scrunching up in anger was something that was positively burned into his brain. 

Lance looked back down at his chai tea latte, thinking hard for a moment before he took a thick swig of the sweet drink, and slammed it back down. Both of his friends gave him a questioning glance. 

“I’m gonna do it,” Lance said as he stood up, adjusting his jacket and fixing his hair. 

“What?” Keith scoffed, “Make her hate you even more?”

“Nope,” Lance turned and looked at her again, “I’m gonna apologize.”

He didn’t have time to see the look on Hunk and Keith’s face, before his brain could fully register what he was doing, he crossed the coffee shop floor and was standing in front of Katie. At first she didn’t notice him, so he coughed to get her attention. 

Her eyes shot up and there was a moment when Lance was able to admire the topaz glow, before annoyance filled them. 

“What do you want?” she sighed, exasperated, already focused back to her book. 

“Um,” Lance stalled for a moment, “Is this seat taken?”

Lance gestured to the seat across from her. Katie’s eyes shot up and looked thoughtful for a moment. She reached down by the floor and picked up her large backpack, slamming it down on the seat.

“Yeah, it is,” Katie smirked, obviously proud of herself. 

Lance gulped back the nervousness building in his throat. 

“Alrighty then,” Lance took a deep breath, “Then I’ll do this standing then.”

Katie gave him a curious look, and Lance went for it. 

“Katie, look,” Lance sighed, “I’m really sorry about the project, I know how much it meant to you, and I really didn’t mean to forget it before class. And on the bright side, Montgomery gave us another day to do it in class.”

Katie’s eyes narrowed again. She leaned back and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. 

“She’s letting us do it with a ten percent grade deduction,” Katie scowled, “Either way, even if we get a perfect score, which come on Montgomery never gives, it’ll lower my grade to a B and mess up my GPA.”  
      
“I know,” Lance looked down to his shoes, anxiousness building underneath his skin. This was harder than he thought it’d be. 

“I just,” Katie started to say something, before the light in her eyes dimmed and she reeled back, “Nevermind, just please leave, Lance.”

“You just what?” Lance asked, leaning into the table.

Katie looked thoughtfully at him, before she looked back down at her book, an emotion liken to shame crossing her face. 

“I just thought,” Katie took a deep breath, “I thought we had grown... close. I thought you understood how much this meant to me. You and me, we just...” 

Katie’s voice trailed off, and she rolled her eyes before grabbing her book and backpack, shoving her stuff into the bag. 

“Nevermind, just forget it Lance,” Katie moved to get up, “You’re forgiven, or whatever.”

Katie moved to leave, heading for the door, but Lance grabbed her arm, trying to not pull to hard. 

“Wait, please?” Lance asked, desperation clear in his voice. 

Katie paused, looking back at him. 

“We have grown close, closer than I thought we would. That’s why I don’t want to leave whatever we have, like this,” Lance smiled nervous, hoping he wasn’t messing this up, “I really enjoyed spending time with you, you know? And maybe I’m a shit partner for school projects, but you know, I’m not too bad of a date?”

Lance finally shut up, and Katie seemed to stall for a moment, surprised at his proposal. She took a moment, but a smile grew on her lips that she worked to hide. 

“Lance?” She asked, “Is this your messed up way of asking me out on a date?”

Lance nodded quickly and mentally hit himself, knowing he probably looked way too excited and nervous at the same time. But a moment later Katie laughed, and Lance knew it had been worth it. 

“I cannot believe you,” Katie folded her arms and gave him another smirk, but this one wasn’t one of annoyance but of a coyness Lance hoped he’d get to see more in the future. 

“So,” Lance gave her a grin, “That a yes?”

Katie put a finger to her chin like she was thinking hard, before she gave Lance a grin, and headed for the door. 

“Keep up, loser,” she yelled, already halfway out the door. 

Lance smiled, relief and giddiness washing over him. He followed right behind. 

\----

“And... he’s gone.”

“Asshole left his drink unfinished.”

“Yep.”

“And his backpack behind.”

“I haven’t seen Lance this head over heels in awhile, not since the grocery store guy. I’ll take it back to the dorm.”

“Right now?”

“Nah, you wanted to see that new horror movie right? It’s showing in 30 minutes.”

“You hate horror, babe.”

“Yeah, but I love spending time with you.”

“Ugh, Christ. I fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! It's much appreciated! You can also find me on tumblr: tiredgaykeith.tumblr.com


End file.
